Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-160158 (Patent Literature 1), for example, has proposed a tire provided with land regions divided by a pair of main grooves extending in a zigzag manner. The land regions of Patent Literature 1 are provided with longitudinal sipes extending in a zigzag manner in the tire circumferential direction and a plurality of lug grooves each connecting between one of the longitudinal sipes and one of the main grooves. The land regions are divided into a plurality of blocks by the longitudinal sipes and the plurality of the lug grooves. Each of the blocks is provided with a pair of transverse sipes extending across the entire width of the each of the blocks.
However, the tire of Patent Literature 1 has room for further improvement on traction performance on ice.